Graphics remoting systems allow computing device network clients to connect to a remote server and receive a visual representation of at least some of the graphics being displayed at or output by the server. Often the network client can display all the graphical output associated with the session. Likewise, the client may be allowed to interact with the session, injecting user input, generated from devices such as a mouse or keyboard connected to the client, into the server session.
In some computing environments, entities also use terminal servers to provide remote access to applications and data. A terminal server is a computer system that maintains applications that can be remotely executed by client computer systems. Input is entered at a client computer system and transferred over a network (e.g., using protocols based on the ITU T.120 family of protocols, such as, for example, Remote Desktop Protocol (“RDP”)) to an application at the terminal server. The application processes the input as if the input was entered at the terminal server. The application generates output in response to the received input and the output is transferred over the network (e.g., also T.120 based protocols) to the client computer system. The client computer system presents the output data.
Thus, input is received and output is presented at the client computer system, while processing actually occurs at the terminal server. In most, if not all terminal server environments, input data (entered at a client computer system) typically includes mouse and keyboard data representing commands to an application and output data (generated by an application at the terminal server) typically includes video data for display at a display device.
Recently, desktop virtualization or virtual desktop infrastructure has become more popular. Desktop virtualization is a server-centric computing model that borrows from the traditional thin-client model but is designed to give system administrators and end-users the best of the ability to host and centrally manage desktop virtual machines in the data center while giving end users a full PC desktop experience.
Desktop virtualization provides many of the advantages of a terminal server, while providing users with much more flexibility. Each user, for example, might be allowed to install and configure his/her own applications. Users also gain the ability to access their server-based virtual desktop from other locations. However, there has been a lack of efficient streaming mechanisms to improve network traffic and processing efficiency of the client in a desktop virtualization environment.